This invention relates generally to application of roofing shingles, and more particularly to apparatus movable along a roof and operable to sequentially and automatically dispense shingles from a stack into laid positions on the roof, and also to fasten them to the roof.
Shingling of roofs is commonly done by roofers who walk upon the roof and hand carry the shingles into position for laying; they then position the shingles by hand, and fasten or nail them to the roof, by hand. These operations are time consuming and very expensive so that the cost of re-roofing homes is commonly prohibitive. There is need for automated roofing techniques and apparatus that will substantially reduce such costs, and greatly speed up the time required to shingle a roof.